Playing With Fire
by Pink Pal
Summary: A poem to briefly describe the events which occurred in the Hunger Games-Catching Fire.


**Author's Note: My poll is due to close three days from now, if you haven't voted yet, please do. The poll is: Which of my stories should I publish a sequel to? Thank you to everyone who has voted! I will work on the sequel as soon as the poll is closed and publish it as soon as possible to not keep everyone waiting.**

My victory of the previous hunger games was undoubtably in vain,

The fact that I had to kill people caused me the most unbearable pain,

Now that I've discovered it has inspired rebellions, I think I'll go insane,

At least I can face up to the fact that this is real life, no more is it a game.

President Snow ordered me to convince the capitol my victory was for Peeta, as I love him apparently,

That I must show this for the rest of my life with him watching is pressured enough and is starting to stress me,

No one feels my fear or understands my situation and I feel helpless to save mine and my Gale's families.

Witnessing the peacekeepers crack down on District Twelve pierced a massive hole in my heart,

Afterwards I was told I had to participate in the next Hunger Games and that truly tore me apart,

During my training for the games where I practised my archery skills, I met the elderly Mags from District Four who was incredibly kind,

When I was called upon for my individual assessment, I tied a noose to a dummy and wrote Seneca's name in berry juice to give them a piece of my mind.

The atmosphere of the interview was different from the last one, the tributes did a good job speaking out against the Capitol,

Stepping onto the stage in my beautiful wedding dress made me feel for once that I was on a roll,

I gave the audience a twirl and my wedding dress burns away to reveal a dress of a mockingjay,

Immediately I realise this and am so pleased that Cinna knows me so well that I don't know what to say,

However when I stood on the plate to be taken into the arena, Cinna was beaten into submission by peacekeepers before my eyes and cruelly dragged away.

In the arena, I swam through the water and grabbed the bow and arrow awaiting me and found out Finnick was another ally of mine,

Me, Finnick, Peeta and Mags all ran from the beach to the jungle, hoping that it would be the perfect place to hide,

We began our search for drinkable water and I almost lost the will to live when Peeta walks into the arena's force field and is repelled by it,

I feel true love for him now, as to see him hurt and so close to almost ruined me, I loathe this twisted game every little bit.

As we were about to drift off into a sleep we all required, a poisonous fog came out of the trees and we were forced to flee,

The second it touched me was the most agonising second of my life, my skin was burning and blistering, how could this happen to me?

Mags bravely sacrificed herself by wandering into the fog, so that Finnick and I could carry Peeta, who had been incapacitated by the fog,

We managed to rid ourselves of the boils and blisters via the water in a close by lake, we fell to sleep and I slept like a dog.

The second threat was a herd of vicious apes, they were petrifying indeed,

More of the beasts came to replace the fallen, my heart started to bleed,

All of a sudden, an unknown woman leapt out of the trees and took a fatal bite for Peeta,

We escaped the forest which they couldn't leave, the woman died, because we couldn't treat her.

Johanna, Wiress and Beetee were found covered in blood from a blood storm and Wiress was in shock,

As I cleaned her and she continuously said, "tick tock", I figured she was telling me that the arena is a clock,

The Career pack attacked us, killing Wiress and so we killed two of them, the others retreated into the forest, never to to be seen,

Beetee explained his plan to us to electrocute the other Careers by combining a spool of wire to lightning, to which we were keen.

Johanna and I helped to prepare the trap, however we were ambushed by two women, both of whom were attacked by Johanna, thankfully,

The latter then incapacitated me and slit the tracker out of my arm, I was shaken from the assault, but I still headed to the lightning tree,

I found Beetee unconscious beside a spear which had the wire wrapped around it and I suspected a potential secret foe,

I attempted to kill Finnick until he reminded me who the real enemy was, I wrapped the wire around an arrow and shot it to the sky as the lightning struck an powerful blow.

The dome's shield went down as well as the Capitol's surveillance and I was sent to sleep from being sent flying by the lightning,

I awoke on an aircraft that Haymitch and Plutarch broke into the area in to save me, Beetee and Finnick, which was rather enlightening,

But when I discovered that Peeta and Johanna had been taken hostage by the Capitol, I attacked Haymitch using my fists,

I was sedated and woke up with Gale at my side, who revealed to me that District Twelve no longer exists.


End file.
